The Ending of that One Bad Romance Movie
by Dark Fairytales and Snow Fish
Summary: Nyo!BelCon. OC (State of Connecticut.) Mentions of Nyo!BelSwe and Nyo!SuFin. Berenice broke up with Ansel. Damnit, he should have known this would have happened. Every girlfriend he had ended up breaking up with him. He decided to go visit his friend Maryce out in Connecticut. Maybe she was the one this whole time.
1. Chapter 1: The Breakup

_Chapter 1: The Breakup _

"'nsel, w' n'd ta t'lk." (Ansel, we need to talk.)

The Swedish woman stared down at the Belgian man with an emotionless face. Ansel searched her face for any clues about what they would be talking about. Her eyes betrayed nothing but her coldness towards him. The blonde man frowned, nodding his head.

"Okay. What is it, Berenice?"

The blonde woman took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She brought her hands to her temples, rubbing them. Before she even said it, Ansel knew what was going to happen. It had happened many times before.

"Th'nk w' n'd ta s' 'th'r p'ple (I think we need to see other people)," Berenice muttered.

Ansel threw on a fake smile and nodded. Internally he was screaming bloody murder. Damnit. He should have known from the start. He always saw the way Berenice would smile and act around that damn Finnish boy, Tino. Well, fuck them both. He didn't need her. Right?

"Okay!"

The Belgian continued to smile and laughed softly while he said, "I wish you the best of luck, Bernie!"

The said woman sighed out of relief. It hadn't been too hard to break up with Ansel at least. Now she could worry about trying to court Tino. Yes, she'd get him eventually.

"Ya, th' b'st 'f l'ck ta ya t'. (Yes, the best of luck to you too.)"

Ansel stuck his hand out for Berenice to shake. The woman hesitated before taking it in her own gloved one. They shook hands briefly before the Swede turned heel and walked out of the man's house. As soon as she left, Ansel slumped into a nearby chair, his head in his hands. Why did this always happen to him? He'd get a beautiful girlfriend and then she'd find someone better than him. Was he really that awful of a boyfriend?

The blonde stood up, going to find his house phone. Of course he had to look everywhere to find it. Eventually he found it in the freezer. (Only God knows why it was there.) He moved the electronic hand to hand, unsure of whether or not he should call her. Sometimes he felt guilty calling her - he always put his problems on her shoulders. He didn't feel like a very good friend when he did this. She did say he could call her whenever though.

Ansel frowned as he mulled this over. Then he thought of a better idea. It was one that could completely comfort him and not to mention he'd actually get to see her. A smile appeared on his face as he rushed to his computer. He was getting a one way ticket to Hartford, Connecticut.


	2. Chapter 2: Visiting

_Chapter 2: Visiting_

Ansel stretched as he got out of the car. He snorted as he rubbed his back. After a long plane ride from Belgium to Connecticut and then driving a car, he was exhausted. All he wanted to do was sleep. He walked through the thick snow up to the large wooden door. He knocked on it loudly, hoping that Maryse was home.

Maryse was a beautiful blonde and blue eyed woman. She was Alfred Jones daughter. Yup, she was the personification of the gorgeous state Connecticut. The American turned her head as she heard a knock at her door? Who could it possibly be? Most likely one of her annoying brothers or something of the sort. The sight that met her was quite the opposite when she opened the door.

"Ansel," she squealed, a blush crossing her cheeks.

The woman was dressed in dirty pajamas and her hair was a mess. Not to mention, her cheeks were bright red. The Belgian man didn't notice though. He laughed and ruffled her soft hair.

"Hey Maryse! I hope this isn't a bad time to come over."

Maryse shook her head, moving out of the way so he could walk in. He walked in, content. It was much nicer to be in the warmth of a house than in the blistering cold snow. The American brushed off some papers from the couch, offering the spot to the other. Ansel nodded his thanks as he sat down, rubbing his hands together.

The woman laughed as she sat down next to him. He scooted closer, laying his head on her shoulder. Maryse looked down at him, wrapping her arm around his shoulders.

"Did something happen, my little waffle boy?"

Ansel sighed, closing his eyes so he could relax.

"Berenice and I broke up."

This caused the American to frown. She rubbed her hand up and down his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"I'm sorry."

"No. It's alright," he said with a small smile, opening his eyes.

Maryse looked down at him with her own small smile. Ansel stared into her eyes. God, they were so blue. One could truly just get lost in them. Even if she hadn't showered today, she was beautiful like always. Sometimes, when she wasn't looking, the country would take longing looks at her. It wasn't like he liked her or anything. He just appreciated her. Right?

If that were right though, why was he kissing her?


	3. Chapter 3: Realize

_Chapter 3: Realize _

Ansel pulled back, raising his hand to his lips. Did he seriously just do that? He blinked, horrified at what he just did. The Belgian man had just kissed his best friend! KISSED HIS BEST FRIEND. Who the hell does that? It sounded like the bad ending of a mushy romance movie. He turned his head, not able to look at Maryse.

"I'm sorry Maryse."

The American shook her head. In all honesty, she had been happy when he kissed her. Now, all she could feel was heart break.

"No! It's all right," she said with a smile.

Ansel turned his head to look at her again. He looked sad.

"No, it's not," he said with a sour laugh, "I keep doing this. I keep dating girls who look exactly like you because I can never get the real thing and then they break up with me. I always run to you and make you feel bad. And now – hah, and NOW I kiss you? What the f-"

His small rant was cut off by the fact that Maryse was kissing him. Yes, it was true. He felt his heart beat quicken as he placed both of his hands on either side of her head, pulling the American closer. The kiss broke briefly so they could stare at each other. Tears were in the female's eyes.

"I love you. I always have and I always will."

Ansel smiled brightly, his eyes full of love.

"I love you too. Forever and for always."

The room was filled with laughter. It really was like the ending of a bad romance movie.


End file.
